Level Protection
In order to make for a more balanced and fair game Player Bases '''are awarded '''Protection from attacks by Higher or Lower Level Players outside a Range of +/- 4 Levels. There are however some caveats to this : Player Base's *Level Protection applies to all Bases owned by "human" Players regardless of his/her Level until both parties have reached Level 30 and above in which case all Restrictions are removed. *There are NO Restrictions between Levels for Players Scouting an Enemy Base. Example of Level Protection for Bases : *A Level 20 may NOT attack or be attacked by a Level 15 or lower or a Level 25 or Higher. *A Level 31 may NOT attack or be attacked by a Level 26 or lower *A Level 30 may NOT attack or be attacked by a Level 25 or lower, But MAY be attacked 30 or Higher. *A Level 35 May be attacked by by a Level 30 and Higher and vice versa. Player Platoon's *'Platoons 'on the World Map are NOT COVERED by Level Protection of any kind. Therefore any Level of Player may attack and destroy any other Level Player's Platoon. Resource Deposits *'Player Controlled Metal/Oil Deposits - '''Unlike Player Base's a 'Resource Deposit' owned by a Player is '''NOT COVERED' by Level Protection regardless of that Player's Level. Therefore any Level of Player may attack and take control of a Deposit from any other Level of Player. *'Rogue Controlled Metal/Oil Deposits - '''Any Level of Player may attack and take control of any size Metal/Oil Deposit, 'Tiny, Small, Medium, Large or Giant. * '''Rogue & Player Controlled Thorium Deposits - Medium, Large & Giant Thorium Deposits '''are '''NOT COVERED by Level Protection and may be attack by any Level of Player regardless of who the controlling party is, Player or Rogue. However, Small Thorium Deposit have their own unique Level Protection as they my only be attacked by a Player Level 29 or Lower. The Ownership status also has no effect on this protection. Rogue Faction Base's * Level Protection is altered when applied to Rogue Faction Bases. The biggest change is that it is not a protection from attack but rather a protection from Looting. Any Level of Rogue 'may be attacked by anyone of any level but there are restrictions on who can receive Resources from that attack. *'There is no upper cap. A player may attack and loot any Rogue base that is equal or higher than his/her level without restriction. *'Cutoff Levels apply to lower Level Rogues'. As a player goes up in Levels they hit cutoff points were they can no longer Loot from Rogues of a certain Level and below. There are 4 of these Cutoff points: ''Important *The above restrictions not only apply to the Resources but to Special Op's as well. So any Rogue a player is not able to loot will also not give them a Special Op if the Command Center is destroyed by them. External Links *Level_Protection/FAQ FAQ '''Hit Expand to View This Section' *Why don't level locks work in both directions (IE: If you reserve small/medium thorium to low levels, then why are they allowed to get large/giants)? **''The locks are to make sure the low level players have at least some possibility of acquiring thorium. The bigger deposits don’t need this same protection.'' - AMA with WC Design Team Gallery Images have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Thorium-Small-LevelProtection1.png|Small Thorium - Level Protected from Players Level 30 and Up. Category:Protection Category:Misc Category:Other Category:A to Z